My Life is My Journey
by InggriSealand
Summary: Karena kebodohan yang kulakukan, aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan aku harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Ini adalah perjalanan hidupku yang begitu pahit. Mampukah aku menghadapinya? NON-PAIR!


**Title : My Life is My Journey**

**Rating : T**

**Character : China, Inggris, Hongkong, Taiwan**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya **

**Summary : Karena kebodohan yang kulakukan, aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan aku harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Ini adalah perjalanan hidupku yang begitu pahit. Mampukah aku menghadapinya? **

**Time : Perjanjian Nanking**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berakhir sudah! Semua berakhir! Aku telah kehilangan! Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga yang selama ini kumiliki dan kulindungi. Semua ini karena diriku yang bodoh dan mau-maunya diperdaya orang eropa itu. Ya, pria beralis tebal yang berasal dari Eropa, dialah pria yang dikenal dengan nama Inggris. Pria berambut blond dan sarkastik yang tidak mau kalah denganku dalam perdagangan. Ku akui, pria ini sangatlah kuat di Eropa. Ia telah menjajah beberapa Negara di Eropa maupun di Asia. Dia telah memperdaya diriku.

.

**Abad ke-16, Tahun 1773, Guangzhou**

Aku adalah sebuah Negara besar di Asia yang kaya akan sutera, porselen, tembikar, rempah dan teh. Banyak sekali orang-orang dari Negara lain datang ketempatku untuk membeli barang daganganku. Semua barang daganganku bermutu tinggi, karena semua itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh Negara luar dan menguntungkan Negara luar, terutama blok barat. Aku paling suka berdagang dan berkelana untuk menjual daganganku. Namun, makin lama aku capai harus berkelana kesana-kemari. Dibawah kekuasaan Dinasty Qing, negaraku makmur tanpa bergantung dengan Negara lain. Kami menutup diri dari Negara luar. Hidupku begitu harmonis dan damai. Namun kebahagiaan itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Seorang pria Eropa dengan rambut blond dan beralis tebal datang ke Negaraku dengan membawa sejumlah Opium. Aku tahu, dinegaraku Opium sangatlah terkenal dan banyak yang menggunakannya. Opium adalah benda yang berbahaya sekali. Orang yang baru mencobanya, akan merasa ketagihan dan akan terus-menerus memakainya. Awalnya kami tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

"Aku mempunyai barang bagus" ucap pria beramut blond yang datang ke daerah kekuasaanku. Pria ini adalah pria yang sangat kukenal. Dia adalah pria sarkastik yang berasal dari Eropa, Inggris.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu di negaraku! Pulanglah!" ucapku.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau? Barang ini sangatlah bagus. Kau dan semua wargamu tidak mungkin menolaknya"

Aku terdiam dan memikirkannya dengan matang. "Oke. Apa itu?"

Inggris memberi kode kepada dua anak buahnya yang berada dibelakangnya dengan jarinya. Kedua anak buah itu segera melangkah mendekatiku dan membuka koper yang mereka bawa. Aku tersentak kaget melihat isi tas tersebut. Berpuluh-puluh bungkus Opium dengan berat 500gram berjejer di dalam koper tersebut.

"Aku tau bahwa semua yang ada disini menginginkan benda ini, Dan aku akan menjualnya kepadamu. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan. Aku tahu bahwa ini akan memperburuk rakyatku. Namun aku mengiyakan pria Eropa itu dan memulai perdagangan kotor ini.

.

**Tahun 1800, Guangzhou**

Negaraku adalah Negara makmur. Namun, negaraku sudah tercemar akibat Opium yang dijual oleh pria Eropa tersebut. Negaraku hancur berantakan. Banyak pemuda yang mati dan tidak berhenti membeli barang haram itu. Jutaan pecandu rela melakukan apa saja demi dapat membeli Opium. Tidak hanya yang muda, yang tua-pun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ini semua sudah diluar batas. Aku tidak tahan melihat rakyatku sekarat hanya karena barang hina ini. Saat ini, pemerintahan dipegang oleh Kaisar Tao Kwang.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat rakyatku seperti ini" ucap beliau kepadaku. "Kita harus menghentikan semua ini. Perekonomian kita menjadi krisis seperti ini."

"Kau benar, rajaku. Aku tidak ingin diriku makin hancur karena lelaki itu"

"Aku akan mempertegas kepada semuanya! Kita jangan mau terus-terusan diperdaya oleh pria Eropa itu!"

Kaisar TaoKwang segera memberitahu larangan Opium, dan beliau juga bertindak dengan tegas agar orang-orang di negaraku tidak memakai barang hina itu.

Sejak tindakan itu dilakukan, sedikit demi sedikit, orang yang memakai Opium menjadi sedikit. Namun, Inggris bukanlah orang bodoh yang diam begitu saja mengetahui tindakan Kaisar Tao Kwang. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Kaisar TaoKwang, ia tetap menjual barang hina itu kepada rakyatku.

.

**Tahun 1839, tepat akhir tahun**

Rakyatku tetap bergantung dengan benda itu. Mereka membeli benda itu diam-diam tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua yang terjadi di negaraku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Badanku semakin lama, semakin hancur. Negaraku kotor dan rusak. Melihat hal itu terus berlanjut, aku mengambil tindakan. Aku segera menemui Inggris di Kapal pesiar miliknya yang sedang berlabuh.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Inggris memicingkan matanya kearahku.

"Aku tidak akan membeli Opium padamu lagi" ucapku tegas. "Aku sudah tidak mau lagi ada barang itu di negaraku."

Inggris memegang kerahku. Urat amarahnya terlihat diseluruh wajahnya.

"Kau ingin menghentikan perdagangan ini?"

"Ya. Negaraku telah hancur akibat barang maksiat itu! Aku tidak ingin rakyatku menderita akibat barang itu!"

"Kau membuatku marah. Kau tau? Barang itu sangatlah mahal dan kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja! Aku tidak akan terima! Demi menjual barang itu, aku juga harus membelinya dengan harga mahal!" teriaknya.

"Ini sudah keputusanku! Pulanglah!"

"Sikapmu itu membuatku muak!" ucapnya seraya menghantam wajahku.

"Kau?" aku berusaha memukul pria itu, namun tubuhku dicegat oleh kedua bawahannya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Cobalah kalahkan aku! Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan aku, maka aku akan pergi dan tidak akan menjualkan Opium ke negaramu. Namun kalau kau kalah,"

Inggris tersenyum licik kearahku dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingku. Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan padaku. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya, namun tubuhku yang dicegat oleh bawahannya diseret keluar ruangan dan dilemparnya diriku keluar kapal. Sebelum pintu kapal tertutup, kulihat wajahnya dengan tatapan benci yang tersenyum bagaikan iblis itu. Aku membencinya. Pria beralis tebal itu membuatku kesal.

Setelah aku memberitahukan maksud Inggris ke kaisar, aku segera berlari kearah selatan. Aku tidak terima dengan perkataan pria itu. Aku harus segera ke selatan dan memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak berbuat curang.

Perjalananku ke selatan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah melakukan perjalanan melelahkan itu, akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku segera masuk kedalam bangunan kuno yang berada di kota itu.

"Xianggang?" panggilku. "Xianggang, dimana kamu?"

Tidak lama setelah kupanggil nama itu, seorang anak kecil berlari kearahku dengan secepat kilat. Ia menabrakku dan memeluk diriku.

"Lǎoshī!" ucapnya.

"Xianggang" aku memeluk anak kecil itu. anak kecil ini begitu polos dan belum mengetahui dunia luar. Ia adalah adik kesayanganku yang sekarang biasa dikenal dengan nama Hongkong. Aku begitu khawatir dengannya, dan sangat menyayanginnya. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan Xianggang.

"Lǎoshī, akhirnya kau kembali" ucapnya.

"Xianggang" panggilku lirih.

"Lǎoshī? Kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Apabila aku kalah, Inggris memintaku untuk menyerahkan Hongkong padanya. Selain itu, aku harus membayar uang ganti rugi Opium kepadanya sebanyak $21 juta. Aku tidak keberatan membayar sebanyak itu, tapi tidak untuk melepaskan Hongkong. aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya. dengan adik yang selama ini kujaga walau aku bukanlah orang kaya dijagad raya ini.

"Xianggang"

"Lǎoshī? Kau tampak begitu pucat. Akan kubawakan air minum untuk,"

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu, Xianggang!" pintaku. "Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya, Xianggang!"

"Lǎoshī? Kita memang selalu bersama, kan?"

Hongkong tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman indah yang ia miliki. Aku tidak sanggup melihat senyuman itu. airmataku bercucuran membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Ada apa, Lǎoshī?"

"Xianggang, dengarkan aku! Aku akan berusaha untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini!"

"Eh? Kau ingin bertarung?" Hongkong menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Alisnya mengkerut tanda tidak terima. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu"

"Tidak! Ini adalah pertarunganku. Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini"

"Kenapa kau harus mati-matian berusaha sendirian?" Tanya Hongkong dengan polosnya.

"Karena ini adalah pertarungan untuk merebut dirimu" aku segera mengelus pipi tembemnya. "Maafkan aku. Karena kebodohanku, kau jadi terlibat peperangan ini"

"Kalau kau kalah?"

"Kau akan ikut pria Eropa beralis tebal yang pernah kau temui bersamaku dulu"

Hongkong tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang diucapkanku. Mata besarnya makin membesar dan dirinya gemetaran.

"Kau akan menang, kan?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Aku tidak mau pisah darimu! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu!"

"Aku pasti menang! Kau akan kulindungi selalu" aku kembali memeluk Hongkong dengan eratnya. Hongkong membalas pelukanku. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang kecil itu gemetaran.

"Kapan kau bertarung?"

"Besok"

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Lǎoshī"

"XieXie, Xianggang" kuhapus airmataku dan kucoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

.

**Tahun 1839-1842**

Sudah tiga tahun aku bertarung dengan pria dari Eropa itu, namun masih belum ada yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengerahkan pasukanku. Aku kehilangan banyak pasukanku, begitu juga dengannya. pasukanku sedikit karena banyak yang tidak dapat bertarung akibat Opium. Tepat tanggal 29 agustus 1842, aku kehilangan 30ribu pasukan tentaraku dan kalah telak di tangan pria sialan itu. aku kerahkan semua tenagaku demi melindungi hartaku, namun Inggris begitu kuat.

"Hahaha, kau kalah! Akulah yang menang!" seru pria Eropa itu dengan tawa kemenangannya. Ia menyodorkan pistol tepat kearah kepalaku. Aku yang sudah tidak punya tenaga itu hanya bisa menunggu ajalku. "Menyerahlah! Tandatangani isi perjanjian ini!"

Inggris menyerahkan secarik kertas dan pulpen kearahku. Aku tetap terdiam dengan wajah penuh luka parah.

"Lǎoshī!" teriak seorang anak kecil. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara manis itu. aku segera melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dan ingin menangis.

"Xianggang?"

"Tepat sekali!" seru Inggris tersenyum. "Aku sudah menunggumu dan ternyata kau datang juga"

"JANGAN!" pekikku pilu. "Jangan kau sentuh Xianggang! Kumohon! Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi tidak Xianggang!"

"Hah?" Inggris menatapku dengan tatapan kemarahan. "Kau mau mengingkari janjimu?"

"Aku mohon! Jangan kau ambil Xianggang dariku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! Kau boleh melakukan apa saja tapi jangan ambil dia dari sisiku!"

Inggris menendang wajahku dengan kerasnya. Aku tersungkur dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Lǎoshī?"

"Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu! Kau sudah kalah maka kau harus menandatangani surat ini!"

Inggris menjambak rambutku dan memaksaku untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk memberontak. Untuk berdiri saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Pria brengsek itu telah memaksa tanganku untuk menandatangani surat itu.

Sebelum pingsan, aku sempat melihat Inggris menggendong paksa Hongkong yang berteriak menangis memanggil namaku. Dan aku sempat mendengar ucapan pria sombong itu sesaat

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menjaga anak ini dan merawatnya dengan caraku sendiri"

.

**XXX**

.

Aku siuman dari pingsanku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku sudah berada didalam kamarku. Aku melihat diriku yang telah dibalut perban dan teringat dengan kejadian tadi.

"Xianggang?" pekikku.

Kulihat secarik kertas putih dengan bercak darah yang berada tepat disebelahku. Aku segera membaca tulisan di kertas itu. itu adalah isi perjanjian tidak adil tersebut.

_._

_1. Harus membayar upeti $21 juta sebagai ganti rugi._

_2. Harus membuka kembali pintu perniagaan ke dunia barat, dengan membuka pelabuhan di Guangzhou, Jinmen, Fuzhou, Ningbo, dan Shanghai._

_3. Serahkan wilayah Hong Kong beserta pulau-pulau kecil di sekitarnya_

_._

aku telah kehilangan Hongkong yang sangat kusayangi. Aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku kepada anak itu. aku sangatlah payah dan tidak berguna. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Airmataku tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Ini semua salahku. Karena diriku, aku harus kehilangan Hongkong. seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu. seandainya aku tidak merusak diriku sejak awal.

"Lǎoshī?" panggil seseorang yang terdengar familiar ditelingaku. Aku melihat kearah suara tersebut.

"Taiwan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Diwajahnya tersirat rasa kasihan terhadapku. Aku tertunduk diam tak memberikan jawaban.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Maaf aku tidak membantu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku"

"Lǎoshī?" Taiwan mendekatiku dan memelukku. "Masih ada aku! Aku akan selalu menjagamu"

"Taiwa,"

"Aku yakin, Hongkong akan pulang suatu hari nanti!" ucapnya lirih. "Ia akan pulang dan selalu disisimu selamanya"

Airmataku kembali berjatuhan tanpa hentinya. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku menyesal, namun aku harus menerimanya. Ini adalah sebuah hukuman untukku. Dan aku harus belajar dari semua itu. aku harus ikhlas menerima nasibku mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue…..<strong>

.

**membuat cerita ini butuh berhari-hari karena harus baca sejarahnya dulu di Internet... kadang suka lupa sejarahnya gimana jadi harus baca lagi berulang-ulang... kadang ngebayangin, betapa menyeramkannya China yang memakai Opium gitu.. dan Inggris yang sadis dan memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan XDD... tapi kadang ngakak pas baca sejarah-sejarahnya XDD... orang aneh begini nih... sejarah tuh sadis, dianya malah ngakak... XDD**

**Maaf terlalu panjang… akhir-akhir ini sedang cinta mati dengan PandaGumi XDD… Review please! Thankyou very much XDDD**


End file.
